Blue Flames
by Fireblack
Summary: Para Heidi los dragones siempre son criaturas que matan sin razon, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre ha sido asi pero ¿que pasaria si el hijo del jefe y un dragon le cambien al parecer?
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Un típico domingo en la mañana, como siempre el frio calaba siempre en la madrugada pero en verdad no le molestaba ya que en su cama había demasiada cobijas gruesas de ovejas y otros animales. Gruño de frio y apretó las sabanas de lana contra su cuerpo y rogo por los dioses recuperar el sueño.

— _¡Heidi, levántate holgazana!_

Los dioses definitivamente la odiaban.

Con unas ganas horribles aparto las gruesas cobijas y se vistió su normal atuendo. Pantalones color café oscuro y su camisa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla color negro y su chaleco color café oscuro y al final sus botas decoradas con dientes. Se arregló su cabello de color rojo oscuro y lo dejo en 2 trenzas hacia adelante mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera. Tembló cuando el viento pasaba por la ventana y entro calándole sus huesos, frunció el ceño, el cerro de golpe y de ahí se dirigió a la mesa donde encontró a su hermano mayor.

—Vaya al fin, la bella durmiente deicidio despertarse— Su hermano mayor Rolf un hombre hecho y derecho, deseado por las demás mujeres por sus músculos y valentía. Él no era de esos gordos con musculo, no él era bien formado de cuerpo y mente. Cabello azabache alborotado, piel blanca y suave pero un poco estropeada con las cicatrices por las batallas que había obtenido por proteger a su hermana pequeña y a la aldea.

Lo encontré en la mesa comiendo un pedazo carne cocinado, si como no olvidarlo, su hermano era un cocinero de primera. Eso lo había heredado de su madre. Después noto 2 huevos revueltos en otro plato que pedazos de salchicha y tocino, su plato favorito.

—Sabes muy bien que no me gusta levantarme en la mañana…—Ella se sentó y le lanzo una mirada irritada—…y más sin es domingo. —Atrapo un trozo de tocino y empezó a comérselo lento, a pesar que era domingo en la mañana el tocino le calmaba siempre. — ¿Kef haráf foy?—Pregunto con la boca llena.

Rolf, frunció el ceño, indicándole que no comiera con la boca llena. Ella rodo los ojos y trago las salchichas.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?

—El jefe anuncio un comité hoy, todos los guerreros tendrá que ir.

—Ah

A ella nunca le agrado que su hermano peleara, siempre había peligro en la isla Berk. Marginados, piratas y vikingos enemigos, pero lo peor eran que estaban los dragones. Criaturas que atacan sin motivo, es lo que ella ha creído todo este tiempo.

Rolf miro incomodo por la habitación cuando Heidi dejo de comer y miraba, perdida en su menta, el plato. Dejo el hueso limpio y se levantó. — Bueno el trabajo llama debo irme y no te metas en problemas. — Alboroto un poco el cabello de su hermana menor y le dio un beso en al frente. Heidi levanto los ojos por donde su hermano se fue y dio una mueca amarga, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. No quería ser tan fría con su hermano pero imaginárselo muerto, le hacía temblar de miedo. Se levantó de la mesa y dejo los platos en el trastero. Agarro su cinturón de cuero de dragon negro, lo miro entre sus manos y lo apretó. El único regalo que obtuvo de sus padres, se lo amarro en su cintura y apretó la hebilla dorada.

Los primero rayos del sol la conocieron e hicieron que apretara los ojos con un poco de dolor. Ya acostumbrada a la luz camino colina abajo, verán su casa fue construida en los riscos de la silla, una parte un poco aislada de las demás casas. Se dejó caminar entre los caminos de piedra de Berk, evadiendo o a veces saludando algunas personas y de ahí se fue directo al único lugar que estaría más o menos feliz, la biblioteca.

Al entrar se encontró con la anciana de la aldea, Gothi. Ella no era muy platicadora, pero deba buenos consejos sin decírtelo o te daba cualquiera hierba y estarías como nuevo. Ella le saludo y recibió otro de la anciana, se detuvo enfrente del estante lleno de libros que casi toda la aldea se había olvidado, escogió uno y se despidió de Gothi.

Se dejó sentar en el césped más cercano que encontró y se dejó llevar por la información del libro de pasta gruesa, se sentía tranquilo el día hasta que alguien lo arruino.

—Pero miren a quien me encontré, es la "Heidionda"—La voz de Patán hizo que su cuerpo se volviera tenso. Se giró de cuello los miro de soslayo y les dio una mirada expectante. Esto se volvía un poco irritante cuando ellos venían a su único lugar que estaban en paz, observo que estaba Brutilda y Brutacio junto con Astrid. Aun no entendía por qué se juntaba con ellos, ella se creía genial pero para ella siempre sera una presumida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Patán?—De volvió su mirada al libro y siguió leyendo.

—Bueno solo quería sacarme de dudas—Empezó hablar— ¿Por qué los mejores vikingos d la isla murieron – tu mama y papa— y tú no— Pero ni siquiera Heidi lo dejo terminar, al lanzarle el libro que tenía, el muchacho empezó a gemir de dolor en el suelo. Ella recogió el libro, ella camino hacia ellos, esquivando a Patán, Los gemelos se miraron entre sí pero no sorprendidos y se apartaron. Luego ella se encontró a Astrid. No retiro sus ojos color aqua a los de color zafiro de la rubia, Astrid se apartó y Heidi siguió caminando.

Heidi miraba hacia abajo a su libro y pensó que mejor era regresarlo, su atención estaba muy enfocada que no vio que alguien se dirigía hacia ella, también sin poner atención.

_¡BAM!_

Heidi se sobo su hombro cuando había golpeado algo pesado, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió que era el hijo del jede de la aldea, alrededor suyo había pedazos de madera, herramientas y algunas hojas esparcidas en el suelo de piedra.

—Perdón, no puse atención en el camino…—Se disculpó primero ella empezando a recoger las herramientas y hojas, miro el contenido y parecía que eran armas, unas que nunca había visto antes. — ¿Tu inventaste esto?

Hipo, ese era su nombre, levanto la mirada con más cosas en sus manos y la miro sorprendido.

—Sí, lo dibuje yo.

Heidi le dio otra mirada al dibujo y se lo extendió—Un buen artista está enfrente de mí. — Hipo no supo cómo reaccionar o contestar, nadie en su vida le había dado un cumplido y lo único que supo decir fue— Gracias…amm ¿Heili?

Ella sonrió un poco—Heidi—corrigió ella. Hipo reconoció el nombre y reconoció que ella era la hija de Thora la rompe huesos, la vikinga más salvaje y radical. Había escuchado millones de historias sobre ella, como rompía cuellos con sus propias manos hacia piratas y dragones.

—Tu eres la hija de Thora ¿verdad?

—La misma.

—Woah, he escuchado muchas historias de tu madre.

—Gracias, espero que sean buenas historias.

—Oh claro, hay una historias que me gustan, la que ella se enfrentó a 2 pesadillas monstruosas, se consiguió un diente y una cráneo, ¿verdad?

Heidi no se dio cuenta que, ahora, caminaban por las calles y recibían miradas de toda la aldea. ¿El hijo del jefe haciendo amigos? Hipo no era muy bueno en eso, siempre anda solo con sus proyectos que siempre lo meten en problemas con su padre.

—Sí, de en vez cuando las limpios, pero a mí me encanta tu padre. Escuche que desde bebe le arranco la cabeza a un gronkle. —Alago Heidi esquivando una señora con una canasta llena de pescados.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Crees en eso?

Heidi lo miro a sus ojos de chocolate derretido y asintió— Lo creeré para siempre. — Y eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Hipo. De ahí el hijo del jefe invito a Heidi a visitar su lugar de trabajo, donde junto con Bocon trabajaban. Heidi entro a la herrería y miro todas las armas que ellos dos habían inventado hasta que uno le llamo la atención. Una de madera que podías empujar, era redondo y trato de tocarlo pero Hipo la detuvo alarmado.

— ¡No lo toques!— Advirtió alarmado. La sujeto de los brazos por detrás y le hizo tomar pasos hacia atrás. Heidi parpadeo 2 veces con la boca abierta un poco extraña ante la reacción del hijo del jefe.

— ¿Hice algo malo?—Lo dijo en tono desconcertado, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Para nada!—Dijo en tono preocupante sacudiendo sus manos enfrente de el— Es que muy sensible al tacto y podría disparar.

Asintió comprendiendo y siguió hablando— ¿Una de tus invenciones?

—Sí, esta sera el arma que hará que mi padre podrá tratarme como un vikingo de verdad.—Lo dijo con esperanza y le dio una mirada con melancolía a la vez.

—No te preocupes, a lo mejor tienes éxito en ello, y si quieres que tu padre en verdad te trate como uno, derriba una furia nocturna.

— ¿Furia nocturna? ¡Ellos nunca se dejan ver!

—Pues espero que tengas buena puntería— Heidi noto que la noche había llegado y esperaba que no hubiera ataques hoy. —Debo irme, mi hermano se preguntara donde estaré.

Hipo se puso un poco triste, en verdad le había agrado Heidi, a pesar que no había hablado mucho con ella, era la única chica de su edad que no le decía que era un problema o un estorbo.

—O—oh entendió, ¿te puedo ver mañana?—Pregunto un poco esperanzado de volver la a ver. Heidi se detuvo en la puerta y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana Hipo— Y de ahí se fue la chica de cabello pellirrojo. Las antorchas fueron encendidas una por una por la gente de la isla iluminándola, las casas, los pasillos. Heidi diviso a su hermano junto con su mejor amigo, entrenando juntos. La noche había caído y Heidi espero que tuviera un sueño tranquilo.

— _¡DRAGONES!_

'_Al parecer no'_ los vikingos y vikingas empezaron armarse de cabeza a pie. Heidi observo como los Nader, gronkle y los Cremallerus empezaron a atacarlos, atacando a las ovejas y a los almacenes de los pescados. En verdad estaba tranquila, oculta. Tenía tantas ganas de ayudar pero su hermano le prohibió acercarse cuando los dragones atacaban, desde la muerte de su madre.

— _¡HEIDI!_

Ella se giró hacia el sonido y vio Rolf corriendo hacia ella con su espada empuñada pero la peor parte es que perseguía una dragon que se dirigía directamente a ella, una pesadilla monstruosa.

— _¡Heidi, esquívalo!_

Pero no hizo caso estaba congelada por el miedo, el pánico y el terror. Rolf miro que Heidi no hacía caso así que lanzo su espada hacia el dragon y se enterró en su pierna izquierda haciendo que el dragon rugiera de dolor y empezara a caer, directo a Heidi.

— ¡Heidi!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos cayeron al otro lado del risco. Heidi dio un grito de terror, pensando como seria dolorosa su caída, los huesos rotos, un cuello roto a lo mejor pero ninguna de esas llego, sino una blanda caída con muchas escamas y exageradamente cálido. Heidi parpadeo los ojos poco a poco tratando de estabilizar su vista y deseo nunca haberlos abierto ¡Había caído en el estómago de una pesadilla monstruosa!

Heidi se bajó rápido del estómago, cayendo de trasero en el camino de madera que se había construido, una suerte que no cayó en el agua. Con la poca luz que había alrededor, y la única que iluminaba era luna, con esa luz pudo como era este dragon. De color azul profundo en su lomo hasta la punta de la cola y su panza era de color de los huesos hasta, también, la punta de la cola.

Pero su observación fue interrumpida cuando el dragon se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, como si estuviera examinándola, preguntándose si fuera enemigo o no. Heidi no era enemiga, para nada, pero tampoco era la amiga de estas criaturas. Heidi detuvo un gritito salir de su garganta cuando el dragon empezó olfatearla. Cabello, cara y el cuerpo, sintió como el aire caliente se deslizaba por su ropa y tocaba su piel. Esos ojos de color turquesa brillante no la dejaban de mirar y lo extraño era que uno de ellos estaba ligeramente nublado junto con una cicatriz cruzando el ojo. Tenía un ojo ciego, pero eso no detuvo al dragon gruñir con fiereza y empezar a atacarla.

Heidi fue rápida en reaccionar y esquivar esta vez la estela de fuego que iba hacia ella pero esta vez dio al puente de madera empezando un incendio. Corrió, alejándose del dragon pero eso no la ayudo para nada. El dragon voló a su lado derecho y empezó a lanzarle otra vez fuego. La adrenalina golpeo en su corazón y fluyo en toda sangre, acelerando su velocidad. Pudo llegar de nuevo a la aldea pero deseo no entrar, había más dragones miro hacia atrás y un alivio que ya no la perseguían.

De repente se le fue el aire cuando fue tacleado hacia el suelo, se incorporó y fue su hermano quien la golpeo.

—R—rolf…—Trago el fuerte nudo que estaba en su estómago y se lanzó hacia su hermano, quien la abrazo también fuerte.

—Gracias a Odín estás viva…Cuando te vi caer pensé en lo peor. — Heidi no le importo que las lágrimas cayeran por su mejillas ella seguía abrazando a su hermano. Alzo la vista y sus ojos casi salieron de su órbita. —R-rolf…— Su hermano la miro confundido y luego se giró de cuello.

El dragon los había encontrado en medio del caos y tuvo la oportunidad de eliminarlos. Empezó a crear gas en su boca y estaba a punto de hacer chispa pero lo que capto su ojo bueno, era que ellos no corrían, peleaban u otra cosa que hacia un vikingo. El macho humano tan solo protegía a la pequeña hembra con su cuerpo, como si eso ayudara, aunque le intrigo mucho la pequeña con esos ojos que eran casi los suyos…suyo. La pequeña hembra no lo dejaba de mirar, con esos ojos llenos de miedo. Una sensación horrible se cruzó por su cuerpo, no le gustaba esa mirada, no la de ella.

Dejo que el gas se desvaneciera de su boca y se acercó con cautela, sabía muy bien que los humanos eran muy peligrosos más si se asustaban. El macho no le quitaba el ojo de encima y el solo quería ver más cerca a la pequeña hembra pero eso tenía que esperar en otro momento, un rugido hizo eco por todo el lugar y miro hacia arriba, tenía que irse, todos los demás dragones se iban con sus presas, y el los imito. Trato de no mirar hacia atrás pero era inevitable, ahí los vio reuniéndose con los demás humanos, se prometió volverla a ver y se fue volando.

Heidi se dejó arrastrar de la mano cuando su hermano se la llevaba, con los demás. Ahora todos estaban reunido, Heidi paso entre todos y vio como Hipo estaba siendo arrastrado por su papa, Estoico.

—Basta, solo basta—Le exclamo cansado— Cada vez que tú sales un desastre y catástrofe pasa por toda la aldea. — Y así fue otro sermón de Estoico hacia su hijo Hipo. La chica de pelo rojo se quedó mirando como Hipo estaba siendo arrastrado por el cuello de su chaleco por su padre y cuando pasaron Hipo le sonrió avergonzado y se dejó arrastrar por su padre. Heidi también se dejó llevar por la mano de su hermano. Esperaba que esta semana fuera con menos ataques.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, estará más o menos basado en la película. Dejen un review, Chao!**_

—_**FireBlack.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**…**_

**_Estoy así de cerca de perder mi paciencia_**.

_**…**_

Otra mañana en la isla, aunque esta vez el cielo amaneció nublada, dando advertencia que a lo mejor llovería. Ella odiaba la lluvia, así fue el funeral de sus padres. Gruño apartando los recuerdos dolorosos y se encargó de entablar el techo de su casa. Se bajó de las escaleras, y miro su trabajo terminado. Recogió sus herramientas y las guardo. Ya termino de arreglar la casa y el único detalle era conseguir comida, y mucha comida. Entro a su casa y trato de buscar una bolsa para llevar, en su baúl. Hasta que encontró una peculiar, con una larga correa de color café y decorado con pequeñas conchas que rodeaba los bordes de la bolsa. Claro, ya se acordó con esta siempre recogía conchas de la playa con su madre, como extrañaba esos días, y con esta decidió irse a buscar comida.

_—Buenos días, Heidi._

_— ¿Quieres pescado Heidi?_

_— ¿Quieres lana de oveja?_

_— ¡Heidi!_

Ella se detuvo cuando alguien grito su nombre, se giró de cuerpo y saludo a Hipo, mientras el corría hacia ella y se detuvo enfrente de ella. —Buenos días Hipo.

El trato de hablar pero por tanto correr lo dejo sin aire levanto la mirada un poco rojo y la miro feliz. — Tienes que venir conmigo.

Todos los vikingos se juntaron en el salón para otro comité de Estoico, y yo sabía que plan seria de Estoico. Me cruce de brazos cuando estoico empezó hablar sobre la plaga de dragones.

_**…**_

— ¡Si no los acabamos, ellos nos acabaran con nosotros! Esa la única manera de deshacernos de ellos. —Dijo Estoico un poco molesto el hecho que todo lo que decía era de verdad. —Si hallamos el nido y lo destruimos los dragones se irán. Encontraron otro hogar. —Vi como encajo una daga al mapa— Una búsqueda más antes que todo empiece a congelarse.

—Esos barcos nunca vuelven—Alguien comento.

—Somos vikingos. Esos son gajes del oficio ¿Quién viene conmigo?—Yo no tenía que levantar la mano, yo iría sin pensarlo a pesar que dejaría sola a Heidi. Al menos ella estará a salvo.

Estoico los miro y se enderezo— Esta bien. Los que se quedan cuidaran a Hipo. —Y con eso todos estaban empezando a levantar la mano desesperados de no ser responsables del chico. Para mí era un buen muchacho, ayer en la tarde hubo rumores sobre que Hipo estaba hablando con una niña y una de su edad. Yo sabía muy bien que esa fue Heidi, ella siempre le agrado al mucho a pesar que no se conocieron de verdad. Vi que todos se retiraron y creo que yo también.

— ¡Rolf!— Me detuve y vi que Estoico me estaba señalando que me acercara y me acerque. — ¿Cómo esta Heidi? Escuche que tú hermana cayo de la isla.

Yo asentí sintiéndome mal por el recuerdo—Por suerte ella cayo en el puente junto con el dragon. Lo que más me sorprende es que el dragon no la ataco en el puente.

— ¿Sabes Rolf? Deberías meter a Heidi al entrenamiento, también se lo estoy diciendo a Estoico que debería meter a Hipo al entrenamiento.

—Hablo en serio Bocon.

—Igual que yo.

—Se mataría antes de que saliera el primer dragon de su jaula.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Si lo se

— ¡No lo sabes!

Me reí un poco por la terquedad de Bocon, luego pensé por un momento. ¿Meter a Heidi a entrenamiento? ¿Para que ella pueda defenderse cuando no esté él? Eso era una buena idea pero a la vez mala, porque sabría muy bien lo que su hermana diría.

**…**

_— ¡No!_

—Por favor, abre la puerta.

_— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?!_

—Porque sé que es lo mejor para ti.

_— ¿Lo mejor? ¡Oh si, méteme a un lugar donde tengo que matar dragones!_

—Vamos, lo harás genial.

—_ ¡No lo hare!_

Rolf mordió su lengua antes de decir algo que le anime, porque no la animara para nada. Tan solo quería lo mejor para ella, que esté preparada para estos ataques de los dragones. Rolf apoyo su cabeza en la puerta e hizo una mueca al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su pequeña hermana. Era la única manera de protegerla, eso hubiera pensado su padre Rolan.

—Tan solo escúchame, quiero que este entrenada para que puedes protegerte a ti misma. Sabes que el jefe mandara barcos a buscar el nido de los dragones y destruirlos, necesitara todos los vikingos. — Heidi no quería escuchar, ni una palabra, pero esas palabras tenían razón en todo. Porque ella se quedaría sola si la búsqueda sale mal— Por favor Heidi, mama estaría feliz si te metería en el enteramiento de dragones— Ella se abrazó más y ya no escucho más a su hermano. ¿Cómo podia pensar en eso? Estaba molesta que pensó en otra cosa en que pensar, luego el pequeño descubrimiento que tuvo con Hipo.

_— ¿Por qué vamos al bosque?_

_—Porque encontré lo más asombroso que hice. —Hipo la habia tomado de la muñeca haciendo tirar su canasta y la arrastro con el hacia el bosque, ella miro el bosque parecía tan calmado que a la vez peligroso, luego miro a Hipo y el aun la sujetaba de la muñeca._

_— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?—Hipo no la vio pero le respondio._

_—Ayer en el ataque, ¡derribe un furia nocturna!— ella frunció desconcertada— Esta vez le atine, y justo por aquí cayo. —Ella no dijo nada tan solo se dejó llevar por todo el bosque, trato de hablarle pero callo cuando vio un árbol de gran tamaño roto, Heidi toco el tronco luego miro a Hipo con el ceño fruncido. Él le sonrió emocionado y luego la jalo más señalando el camino, que estaba arruinado como si algo cayó sobre la tierra._

_—Si estoy en lo correcto, el dragon abra caído por aquí. —El la volvió a jalar, ella por instinto se acercó un poco más a Hipo, porque los arboles aparecieron todos rotos, arrancados de la raíz al final del camino destruido ambos jadearon sorprendidos y se escondieron. Heidi empezó asustarse, ¿Lo que estaba allá abajo seria el dragon, el furia nocturna que Hipo derribo? Otra miradita dio._

_—Creo que es el furia nocturna que derribaste— Hipo saco su daga por protección, luego ambos bajaron con cuidado, Heidi miro detrás de Hipo sujetando sus hombros. — ¿Está muerto?_

_—Eso creo, quédate detrás de la roca, no sabemos si lo está o no. —Hipo se acercó esperando que lo atacara o que le gruñera, pero estaba completamente atrapado y muerto. —Vaya. Lo hice, lo hice— Se acercó viéndolo como un trofeo— ¡Esto lo arregla todo! ¡Si! ¡Derrumbe esta bestia!—Puso su pie en el pero fue un error— ¡Woah!—Heidi jadeo de miedo al ver que no estaba muerto ella se escondió más en la roca cuando Hipo choco contra la roca._

_—N—no te preocupes Heidi—Él dijo, tratando de calmarla, luego apunto a la furia nocturna con su daga—V—voy a matarte, dragon. Luego te arrancare el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre— Heidi frunció el ceño confundida, ese no era Hipo, él era gentil y amable, a veces habla demasiado pero él no era un vikingo sediento de sangre, no, él no es así._

— _Soy un vikingo ¡Soy un vikingo!_— _Heidi se mordió el labio el labio inferior, esperando que Hipo terminara con esto de una buena vez, pero abrió más los ojos sorprendida._

— _¿Hipo?_

_El muchacho se detuvo en su asesinato dejando reposar en derrota sus manos en su cabeza. Heidi se sorprendió cuando Hipo empezó a cortar las cuerdas de la trampa._

— _¡Hipo! ¡Que estas!_— _pero ella no pudo terminar se quedó helada cuando el Dragon se lanzó hacia Hipo y lo atrapo con su pata. Ella cerro los ojos con miedo y se tapó os oídos cuando el rugido del dragon se escuchó y luego el silencio. Los abrió y se asomó por la roca viendo a Hipo temblando de miedo. Ella se acercó y busco alguna quemadura o herida._— _¿Estas bien?_

_Lo levanto por los brazo y el asintió._— _De acuerdo, mejor vamos a la aldea_— _Hipo asintió de nuevo pero el muchacho se desmayó en sus brazos. De ahí ella se lo llevo en su espalda, sin saber que unos ojos turquesa miraba su espalda, el depredador no atacara hoy, mañana se su oportunidad de acercase._

**_..._**

**_Lo siento que sea corto y que no publique la otra vez pero aqui esta, espero que les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:_**

— **_FireBlack_**


End file.
